Orihika Fusion
by whackybiscuit
Summary: Part two of the Fusion Saga. While Ichigo's training with Xcution, Riruka overhears from Orihime about her escapdes as Rukihime and decides to try the Fusion Dance with her. One-Shot! OrihimexIchigoXRiruka


Orihika Fusion  
OrihimeXIchigoXRiruka

 **A.N.: I would like to make a request to all my artistic fans, particularly those in DeviantArt: Can somebody draw me what Rukihime and Orihika would look like based off my descriptions?  
Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach.  
Warning: Lemon!**

 _ **During Ichigo's training with the Fullbringers….  
**_ **Inside Yukio's Fullbring  
Orihime POV**

Orihime watched as Ichigo and Ginjo sparred, trying to refine Ichigo's new Fullbring now that its full capabilities had manifested. She sat at a table given to her by Yukio, a cute dollhouse next to her where she slept.

Looking up, she saw Riruka come down with her dinner, the magenta-haired Fullbringer huffing at having to bring the nice girl food. In Riruka's opinion, Orihime was way too nice for her own good. "Here." She placed the food down on the table and sat in the opposing chair. "Jackie brought us Chinese. Eat up."

Feeling the rumbling in her stomach, Orihime began to eat. "Thanks, Riruka. That's really nice of you to bring me this."

"Hmph! Don't mistake me for your Soul Reaper friend!" Riruka retorted. "I'm only doing this because I have to, not because I want to!"

As Orihime continued to eat, she remembered the last time she spoken to Rukia Kuchiki, right before Ichigo had completely lost his powers. The farewell between her and Rukia had been tearful, especially since they could both no longer enjoy the pleasure of fusion in order to spice things up in their relationship with Ichigo.

It wasn't that Orihime's relationship with Ichigo had ended; it's just that she had decided to give him space so that he could get adjusted to life as a normal human being. They had had a few hot and passionate nights together but nothing as intense as the nights she'd spent as part of Rukihime.

Sighing, Orihime's face descended into sadness. "Yeah…I kinda miss Rukia. It was quite fun being Rukihime with her…."

Riruka cocked her head and looked at the girl. "Rukiwhatnow?"

Orihime's smile returned when she explained. "Oh! Um…well Rukia and I watched Dragon Ball Z one time and we saw the characters use this dance to fuse together and so we tried it and we actually did combine to become one person: Rukihime."

Riruka dropped her chopsticks in shock. "What?!" She gaped at the orangette. "You fused together? Exactly how does this fusion dance even work?"

Yukio's voice gave Riruka her answer. " _What? You mean you never heard of it?"_ The two girls looked up and saw Yukio's face on the screen. " _Seriously? You actually fused? That's so cool,_ " the small boy said in his usual attitude. " _Hang on, I'll show Riruka a video…."_

Riruka watched as a small monitor appeared in front of them, showing a small video from DBZ. Riruka watched as the two characters did their silly dance to form one whole person and scowled. "Seriously? That has to be the dumbest thing I've seen, and I've seen Yukio's cooking!"

" _Hey! If you don't like it, you shouldn't have eaten it!"_ Yukio said offended. " _But since Orihime said she could, why don't you try it with her. It'd be cool to see you do that silly dance."_

Continuing to scowl, Riruka stood up. "Alright fine!" She turned to Orihime and put her hands on her hips, huffing in aggravation. "I'll show that brat that that's just a load of bull. You're just making it up!"

"What?" asked a shocked Orihime. "But I'm not-"

Riruka took her by the hand and led her to the opposite side of the doll house, where they could do this uninterrupted. "Alright, let's do it and get this over with." Nodding, Orihime stood on her opposite side.

Slowly, the girls moved toward each other and walked in step, swinging their arms above their heads. "Fuuuuu-"

Standing on their tiptoes, they brought their hands back around. Orihime felt a giddy feeling well up inside her as she knew what was about to happen…. "-Sion!"

Arching towards each other, their fingers touched and they both shouted together "Haaaaaa!"

 **Ichigo POV**

Ichigo dodged a vertical chop from Ginjo and was ready to counterattack with his fullbring when the two were interrupted by a bright flash of light appearing behind the dollhouse where he rested. The two looked on in shock, wondering what the hell just happened when Ichigo noticed how neither Riruka nor Orihime were sitting at the table. "Hey! Where'd Orihime and Riruka go?"

Yukio answered him. " _Oh, Riruka heard something from Orihime and she thought it was bull, but I convinced her to give it a go to see what happens…."_

Ginjo stared up at the kid. "What is this "something", Yukio?"

" _See for yourself!"_ was all the boy said before his image disappeared. The two turned to see a girl step out from behind the dollhouse and Ichigo's jaw dropped for the second time. "What the…Riruka? Orihime?"

"It's Orihika now, Ichigo!" the girl responded as she casually sauntered over to the boy, grinning from ear to ear. Orihika's features were drastically different from what Rukihime's was. She stood tall, sporting a pink and black fusion vest which (again) barely concealed her large bust. She had a slim waist and looked a bit thin. Her face was reminiscent of Orihime's but her eyes contained Riruka's magenta irises. As for her hair… Ichigo couldn't really pin a color to what exactly it was. The closest he could come up with was Fruit Smoothie. Unlike with Rukihime, who had simply added a few lines of Orihime's orange to Rukia's black hair, Orihika had put both Riruka's magenta hair and Orihime's burnt orange together, creating a pinkish-purple color. Strangely enough, her white pants had red hearts coming down the side of the legs and she wore Riruka's shoes. Ichigo had to guess that because both Rukia and Riruka were more assertive than the shy Orihime, they got their share of the attributes when it came to the fusion aesthetics. "How do I look, boys?" Ichigo saw on the side of her waist was Riruka's Love Gun, adorned with the flower symbol of Orihime's Shun Shun Rikka.

"I see it but I still don't believe it…." All Ginjo could do was stare in confusion as he looked upon the girl. "I'd heard that Orihime had successfully used fusion but I didn't think it would actually work."

"Kisuke once explained it to me," Ichigo said. "Any spiritual being can perform the dance as long as they have at least some spirit energy. So I guess a fullbringer can use the technique too." He was bit put off by the way Orihika was staring at him, her magenta-eyes glinting. "But…Orihika…you do realize of course that you can't separate until you burn through the spirit energy of both Orihime AND Riruka, don't you?"

Orihika blinked. "Say what?"

"Yeah, there's no real time limit; that's just something for DBZ. A fusion only ends when the person no longer has any energy to maintain the bonding."

"WHAAAAAT?!" Orihika roared. "You mean I'm stuck like this?! Burn through my spirit energy? That could take hours! Maybe days!"

Ginjo looked at the girl with an amused look. "Well, Orihika, maybe this will teach you not to recklessly use something you know little about." As Orihika seethed, Ginjo turned around and headed to where Yukio normally appeared. "Well…I'm taking me a breather for a couple of hours. You have fun dealing with her, Ichigo."

Before Ichigo could protest, Ginjo was removed from the Fullbring, leaving him alone with Orihika. Turning back to the pinkish-haired girl, Ichigo shrugged as Orihika scowled at him. "Hmph! I'm taking a nap!" Turning around, Orihika stormed off to the dollhouse, slamming the door shut.

Disengaging his Fullbring, Ichigo scratched the back of his head and sighed. "Yeah…I guess a nap sounds good for me too…."

Entering the dollhouse, he walked into the room he used to sleep in…and found Orihika sleeping on his bed. "Hey! Orihika! You're in my bed!"

Orihika scowled at the protesting boy before sitting up, inadvertently making her breasts spill out of her vest. Seeing Ichigo's wandering eyes, Orihika looked down and gasped as she realized that her twins were loose. "You pervert!" she said closing the vest. "Geez!"

"Sorry…" Ichigo said looking down, scratching the back of his head. Because his head was looking down he missed the sly smile on the girl's face….

"Well…I suppose since I'm stuck like this for a while, I might as well enjoy myself." Orihika hopped off the bed and walked over to Ichigo. "Why don't I take care of this?" Ichigo gasped as she palmed the bulge in his jeans. "We could see your pitched tent as soon as you saw me!"

Ichigo blushed as Orihika began to unzip his pants. Knowing that one half of her was Orihime, he felt a pang of guilt. "Orihika, are you sure?"

Getting down on her knees, Orihika looked up and grinned. "Sure we're sure!" Deciding that the debate was over, Orihika pulled down Ichigo's pants and stared at Ichigo's hardened manhood. She sort of knew that Ichigo was big but she still gulped when she saw how big he was. "Wow, you're a big pervert, that's for sure!"

Ichigo merely lay back against the wall and sighed as Orihika's tongue licked the bottom of his shaft, working its way up. Panting, Ichigo closed his eyes and moaned as the fused girl liked his dick, feeling her hot tongue work the underside of his shaft before licking the head of his cock like a sweet lollipop. "Orihika…."

Orihika squealed like a cheerleader being asked to the prom on the inside as she heard Ichigo moan her name. Her white pants began to get wet as she became horny. Feeling bold, she shrugged out of her fusion vest, revealing her busty chest to the boy. "Oooh, it's so thick and warm…" she cooed as she wedged Ichigo's cock between her breasts. "Admit it, Ichigo. You can't resist our sexy body."

"Ahh…Orihika…." Ichigo couldn't help but thrust into Orihika's fleshy vice, gripping her shoulders. "Your tits feel amazing!" he gasped as she squeezed his thick shaft tighter.

"Heheh, just as I thought. Our breasts are amazing." Leaning down she licked the tip as it slid up and down in her breasts. "Ahhh… it tastes so good…" she moaned lovingly as she tasted Ichigo's pre-cum. Somehow she knew that it would taste good, and as it coated her tongue she could feel her pants get wetter.

Ichigo was at the end of his rope. It'd been a while since he and Orihime spent some "quality time" together and now here she was, fused to another girl once more, giving him a titfuck. Orihika sensed that Ichigo was close and sped up. "Ah! Ah! Orihika!" Ichigo shouted as he came all over the girl. Opening her mouth, the fused human/fullbringer caught the first spurt in her mouth, swallowing the thick treat as her breasts were covered. Gulping down the sticky cum, Orihika practically purred as she tasted the salty treat, licking her lips erotically. She hadn't even realized it but she was subconsciously rubbing her legs together, feeling that burning desire blossom inside her.

Pushing up her stained breasts, Orihika licked up the leftover cum and greedily swallowed it. Looking back to Ichigo, she watched as the still-hard teen took off his shirt, showing off his toned body to the girl. "Wow, Ichigo…" she said sticking a hand in her pants, rubbing herself. "You sure know how to get us hot…."

Getting on his knees, Ichigo pushed Orihika onto her back. Slowly, he removed the purplish-pink haired girl's boots, revealing small feet. Pushing her legs together, Orihika blushed as Ichigo pulled off her last piece of clothing, leaving her bare before the boy. Orihika pulled her legs back and smiled as Ichigo stared at her dripping honeypot. "Go ahead, Ichigo. We want you to taste us."

Leaning lower, Ichigo rubbed the girl's smooth, tender thighs before spreading Orihika's pink folds, making the girl blush in embarrassment. "Hey! Don't spread us open!" she squealed, covering her eyes. "It's too embarrassing!"

Ichigo had to chuckle at the girl's shyness before beginning to pleasure her by eating her out. Orihika arched her back off the floor as she felt Ichigo's tongue pleasure her. The sound of Ichigo's slurping and licking filled the room along with Orihika's moans. Her hands went to Ichigo's hair, pressing his face harder against her aching pussy. "Ah! Ichigo! Deeper! Lick me harder!" she pleaded. Her eyes widened as Ichigo added a finger. Ichigo removed his tongue and slid in another, watching with glee as the fused teen writhed in ecstasy. Orihika's toes curled as he added one more before licking her pussy again, giving her twice the pleasure. "Yes yes YES YES YEEEESSS!" she screamed, her dual-voice getting louder with each cry. Her hands went to her breasts and pushed them together as she felt her lower half melt. "YESSSSSSS!" Orihika screamed as she came, Ichigo eagerly swallowing her juices. "OH GOD THIS FEELS SO GOOOOOOOD!"

Orihika collapsed back onto the floor, panting and sweating as her body reached its peak. Knowing a thing or two about pleasuring women, Ichigo took his tongue and fingers out and lay next to her, rubbing her clit. Orihika pushed her breasts against him and eagerly kissed him as she continued to feel that mind-blowing pleasure throughout her body. "Mmmh!" she moaned into his mouth as she tasted her own juices on his tongue.

Pulling away, Ichigo lifted a leg up and rubbed his manhood against her entrance, ready to take things all the way. He was stopped when Orihika put a hand to his chest. "Wait…." Ichigo was surprised as the girl sat up; she'd recovered a lot faster than he'd expected. "We wanna do it another way."

Looking at the girl curiously, Ichigo responded to her. "What position do you have in mind?"

On shaky legs, Orihika stood up. "We want to do it standing up." Nodding, Ichigo got up and wrapped his arms around her. Orihika wrapped her arms around his shoulder and kissed him deeply before her breath hitched in anticipation as Ichigo's hand cupped her smooth ass and lifted her up. As her legs wrapped around his waist he lowered her down onto his cock, making her cringe as she was stretched.

As with the first time he had sex with Rukihime, Ichigo felt the odd sensation of pushing through a virgin barrier and yet not at the same time. He assumed that Riruka was a virgin and would've felt guilty over taking the fullbringer's virginity if it weren't for the myriad of moans erupting from her mouth. Attacking her neck, Ichigo lifted her up and then pushed her back down, bucking his hips simultaneously. Orihika gasped as Ichigo filled her, both feeling it to be new and yet somehow familiar. "Oh yes!" she moaned as she leaned back, letting Ichigo slide into her cunt deeper. "Fuck our tight pussy!"

Soon the room became filled with the sound of Ichigo's grunting, Orihika's moaning and the sound of their hips slapping together, like an erotic orchestra. Ichigo struggled to maintain his footing, finding it difficult with Orihika digging her feet into the small of his back as her pussy wrapped around his cock. Orihika dug her nails into Ichigo's shoulder as she held onto him, feeling like she was being lifted to heaven. Laying back, she started to quickly adapt to Ichigo's momentum, lifting herself up and pushing herself back down. "So deep! So good!" Orihika moaned as she rolled her head back. Closing her eyes, she felt that growing heat inside her and smiled as Ichigo fucked her harder and faster. "Yes! Make us cum! We want to cum so bad!"

Sweat rolling down his toned body, Ichigo felt his sac tighten and knew that he was reaching the end of his rope. "Cumming, Orihika! Gonna cum!"

Orihika's breasts bounced madly as Ichigo fucked her erratically, his grip on her ass sure to leave bruises as he held onto her. To Orihika, it felt like paradise. Somehow, it felt like she was experiencing twice the pleasure, and that made it all the more incredible. "YESSS!" she screamed at the top of her lungs as she came, her pussy tightening around Ichigo's cock. "CUMMING!"

"ORIHIKA!" Ichigo cried out as he came, spraying his load deep into the girl. Orihika's eyes rolled into the back of her head as she was creampied, feeling Ichigo's many tiny tadpoles flow into her womb. Her grip on Ichigo's shoulders and waist loosened and she leaned backwards. If it weren't for Ichigo's cock still inside her and his grip on her ass, she'd have fallen over.

Panting and trying to contain himself, Ichigo pulled Orihika close to him. As the girl cooed on his shoulder as he pulled out he carried her over to the bed, laying her down on it. The white bedsheets starkly contrasted with Orihika's smoothie colored hair. As her eyes looked up at Ichigo he had to admit that she looked adorable. "Ichigo…" she sighed as he crawled into bed with her. "Hold me…."

Orihika snuggled into Ichigo's chest, wrapping her arms around him tightly as sleep overcame her….

 _ **The Next Day….**_

"That was all you, you know that?" Riruka said as she sat watching Ichigo train with Ginjo.

"What do you mean?"

Looking across the table, Riruka scowled at Orihime before taking a bite out of her donut. "Hmph! I can't believe I let you talk me into that! What if he got us pregnant? Huh?"

Blushing as the memories of when she was Orihika hit her, Orihime quickly raised her hands in self-defense. "No! It's alright! Kisuke assured me and Rukia that we can't get pregnant as long as we're one person! I hope…" she quickly muttered to herself.

Eyeing the girl, Riruka scowled before looking back at Ichigo. "Well, I still say it was all you. I guess beneath that innocent façade is a slutty-"

 _"Actually…"_ Yukio piped in, " _Orihika kept saying "we" a lot you know, that implies that you both were complicit…."_

"Yukio!" Orihime's face turned red. "You saw?"

" _Only a little. By the way, my fullbring's not your porn theater, you know?"_ Yukio said shaking his head. _"But I'm not mad at you, Orihime. I think that was 90% Riruka."_

"You wish!" Riruka shouted up before grabbing another donut. "In your dreams…."

The End


End file.
